Onde é o nosso lar?
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Em meu coração... Sasuke... e seus pensamentos no caminho de volta ao seu lar...


**Onde é o nosso Lar?**

Os pés dele apenas tocavam por uma fração de segundos os galhos das árvores em busca do impulso que o levava cada vez mais para perto de seu lar, e era provavelmente isso que o fazia ter aqueles pensamentos incomuns, sobre aquela palavra pequena que lhe trazia tantos sentimentos contraditórios, tantos sentimentos que durante muito tempo ele teve sucesso em afundar em algum canto escuro de sua alma. Eram sentimentos tão trancafiados que ele chegava a duvidar se eram mesmos seus... Talvez fosse a dor, ou a perda de sangue, fazendo por fim sua mente ceder à insanidade...

Ele suspirou e ignorou a dor quando os músculos de sua perna pareceram se estilhaçar, continuou correndo, e por fim desistiu e deixou seus pensamentos fluírem...

Deixando então seus olhos escurecerem.

Lar... Ele corria em direção a vila que ele poderia chamar de lar, afinal havia nascido lá, na antiga casa da família. Sua mãe provavelmente estava cercada de mulheres que lhe ajudavam ou apenas esperavam mais um herdeiro vir ao mundo, já ansiando naquele momento o caminho triunfante que ele teria, mas ele certamente poderia apostar sua vida em uma coisa com certeza: elas não imaginaram nada do que aconteceu nela, nem em seus maiores pesadelos suicidas.

Nunca tivera uma infância normal, apesar de se esforçar durante um tempo em pensar que sim, mas agora, analisando friamente após tantos anos, com uma grande e considerável sabedoria de vida, ele podia dizer que nada fora completamente normal...

Até mesmo o carinho da pessoa que na infância lhe foi mais próxima não era completamente destituído de algo que agora ele reconhecia como um desejo forte de proteção... Ela o queria proteger, talvez por ver que seria o único filho que realmente prezaria por toda a vida aquele amor como o seu tesouro mais caro, por muito tempo, até acrescentar outro tesouro, e no fundo o primeiro possibilitou a existência do segundo.

Esse pensamento fez com que um tremor mais quente lhe invadisse a alma, estava entrando em um terreno de pensamentos perigosos, muitos perigosos, e por mais que ele soubesse disso não conseguia evitar o fluxo de memórias que lhe invadiram...

As boas e as más... Os risos e as lágrimas, os gritos e o sangue dela caindo no chão de terra...

Então, algo na paisagem mudou, as folhas se tornaram subitamente conhecidas para ele, eram as árvores de sua vila, e elas estavam vermelhas...

Sangue...

Era tanto sangue que ele sentia e via nas folhas das árvores que deixariam qualquer um louco, porém ele não se importou e continuou o caminho, se entregando novamente as lembranças de sua alma, talvez por saber que não era realmente sangue, não real, pelo menos. Apenas um que estava impregnado em seus sentidos, talvez por achar que ele já estava há tempos flertando com a insanidade e não seria uma visão como essa que o abalaria, ele tinha coisas mais tenebrosas dentro dele do que sangue...

Permitiu-se então voltar a ver o que havia dentro de si, era importante para ele, não sabia o porquê, mas sentia que isso era necessário, poder responder sua primeira indagação desde que começara esse caminho.

O que era lar.

Uma voz de sua infância, extremamente calma e ponderada lhe respondeu:

- Lar é onde está isso... – ele então apontou algo que estava longe dos dois, e logo após tocou o cabelo do garoto a sua frente, que não passava de uma criança tão nova que nem estava na academia e já tinha perguntas estranhas...

Porém havia tantas coisas na direção que o seu pai lhe apontara que ele não entendeu... Seria o lago? Ou talvez as montanhas rochosas com as caras dos quatro maiores ninjas de sua vila?

Recordou-se que passou muitos dias pensando no que o seu outo-sama dissera, até ter outros pensamentos mais inquietantes.

E agora quatorze anos depois ele se fazia a mesma pergunta.

Parou por um momento respirando com imensa dificuldade; do local onde estava podia ouvir o barulho de um riacho próximo, e se subisse um pouco mais ele sabia que poderia avistar a montanha dos Hokages, e todo o resto...

Sua respiração, por mais que tentasse, não se normalizava.

Seria aquilo medo, apreensão, saudade? Ele não tinha idéia, então parou para continuar se analisando, talvez fosse realmente o melhor.

Medo não era, ele conhecia o medo muito bem, e o extinguira quase que totalmente de sua vida. Hoje em dia apenas duas coisas despertavam o medo dentro de si, e basicamente eram a mesma coisa...

Apreensão? Ele duvidou, também não era ansiedade, e não sabia realmente do que tinha saudade naquela vila.

Ele deixou um sorriso amargo brotar em seus lábios ao pensar nessa última afirmação e ver sua mentira ali estampada. Ele sabia muito bem do que sentia saudade em sua vila natal.

Do lago, do barulho dos passos nas tábuas de sua casa, do cheiro de flor que havia em tudo por lá e em qualquer lugar atualmente onde ele se sentisse em paz, junto a outro cheiro, esse de...

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma forte sensação de chakra.

Por um momento ele se concentrou e contou, eram cinco shinobis altamente treinados vindo na sua direção. Ele então se afundou ainda mais nas folhagens da árvore que lhe ocultava, se é que era possível, e ocultou o seu próprio chakra, o que também não foi um grande problema, ele pensou, irônico, vendo que pouco o tinha em si no momento.

Assim que eles passaram, ele se permitiu ter um vislumbre de sorriso em seu rosto ao reconhecê-los.

Shikamaru ia à frente de seu grupo, ainda sendo acompanhados de outros dois shinobis que o fizeram ter que se esforçar um pouco mais para recordar, dois shinobis da areia, a garota e o cara das marionetes. Ele não pode deixar de notar também o quão perto de Shikamaru a garota de Suna se encontrava, o quão ele parecia confortável e possivelmente feliz com isso e o quão isso desolava a inútil loira do grupo do estrategista.

Ele os esperou se afastar completamente para relaxar novamente seu corpo, voltando a sentar na árvore.

Sua cabeça recostou no tronco e ele fechou os olhos, sentindo novamente o ferimento latejar. Percebeu que ainda sangrava, pouco, porém ainda sangrava. Apenas ignorou e se concentrou, lembrando qual fora seu último pensamento antes da distração.

E eles voltaram para o que ele tinha saudade...

Mas, por achar que ainda não era a hora para se permitir pensar nisso, pulou para outros motivos de saudade.

Ele então teve que admitir que sentia saudade do símbolo de Konoha, e de tudo o que significava, do seu sensei, que lhe ensinara tantas coisas e, no fundo, mesmo após ele tendo passado tantos anos se aperfeiçoando longe dos olhos dele, era o seu verdadeiro sensei, aquele a quem ele sempre respeitara e que a única vez que o desobedecera realmente ainda era uma dor profunda em seu coração, uma dor que também ficara anos guardada bem fundo e agora voltava a latejar, talvez mais que a ferida em seu corpo. Então se viu invadido pela saudade de seu melhor amigo, com certeza um dos motivos dele ter se afastado. Certos sacrifícios deveriam ser feitos para que as pessoas por que ele tinha um grande carinho permanecessem em segurança.

Isso também fora algo que ele aprendera com seu pai, mas só compreendera realmente ao partir.

Novamente ele se viu voltando seu pensamento para sua maior saudade, maior por ser diferente, por ser algo que ele não conseguia lidar, controlar e nem ao menos esconder dentro de sua alma durante esses anos todos... Estava sempre pairando perto da consciência dele, sempre perto, sempre presente, lembrando do que não estava realmente ali.

Foi então que ele se recordou novamente das palavras de seu outou-sama...

_- Lar é onde está isso._

Foi também quando ele se levantou, sabendo que estava na hora de ir para o seu lar, e com uma força que ele mesmo não sabia de onde surgira, ele se dirigiu rapidamente ao seu lar, mas não foi na direção dos portões de Konoha que ele seguiu, em sua consciência ele se perguntou que caminho estava tomando, mas assim que chegou até o riacho que separava a vila da floresta ele entendeu... De alguma forma que ele não soube explicar, seu coração o levara para casa...

Por que ele entendera finalmente o que seu outou-sama lhe apontara. Não fora para o lago que circundava a casa da família, nem para a vila em si, ele apontara para sua mãe, que estava sentada no píer apreciando o pôr-do-sol.

Então ele ficou parado a fitando. Ela, que estava parada em frente ao lago, parecendo tão frágil e indefesa, mesmo ele sabendo o quanto isso hoje em dia era errado pensar, há muito tempo ela não era mais indefesa, mas ainda lhe parecia frágil... E ainda tinha o mesmo cheiro de flor... Misturado com cereja.

Seu coração então disparou, se inundando de todos os sentimentos que ele tentara esconder de si mesmo desde o início, por ela...

Mesmo quando a repelia, uma parte de si queria trazê-la para a proteção de seus braços, quantas e quantas vezes ele se vira acordando no meio de sua hora de descanso apenas para estar acordado se ela precisasse em sua hora de vigília, quantas batalhas ele sentira o desespero pulsar com tanta força em seu sangue ao vê-la em perigo, ainda sentia o frio mortal quando se recordava do demônio da areia a ferindo, ferindo-a apenas porque ela o protegera, e era isso que também fazia sua dor diminuir, sentir o que ela sentia por ele.

Ele se permitiu fechar os olhos, recordando-se das últimas palavras entre eles ainda em Konoha. As palavras que ficaram dentro dele, sendo o seu tesouro mais importante, porque significavam o que ela sentia...

Ele deixou então um sorriso verdadeiro iluminar seu rosto, como era bom vê-la novamente após todos estes anos e não precisar afastá-la para protegê-la do mal que o rondava... Apenas vê-la, senti-la...

Foi quando ele sentiu a felicidade vibrando dentro de si que ela se virou atraída para ele, como sempre fazia quando ele chegava em qualquer lugar.

Em um segundo, medos profundos passaram pela mente dele, medo que ela o esquecera, medo de que ela jamais o perdoasse, de que ela não o amasse mais, porém quando ele viu o olhar verde cristalino dela se encher de lágrimas que rapidamente rolaram por sua face, morrendo perto dos lábios onde um sorriso nascia, ele não teve mais medo...

**- Tadaiama, Sakura **– a voz dele disse forte, enquanto ele caminhava para mais perto dela, como sempre fazia antes, inconscientemente, e agora o fazia com toda a sua consciência. E ouviu a voz dela embargada de emoção.

- **Okaeri nassai, Sasuke-kun **–Sakura disse, sentindo quase sem acreditar que ele estava de volta para seu verdadeiro lar_. _Respondeu como se respondesse a um sonho, talvez porque sonhara tantas e tantas vezes com ele retornando, e o imaginara vir até ela pra lhe dizer que estava de volta...

Há dias um espião de Tsunade havia informado que Itachi Uchiha estava morto, porém ninguém tinha notícias de Sasuke, que também fora dado como morto. Era pensando seriamente em ir atrás dele novamente o que a kunoichi estava fazendo neste lago... E agora ele estava ali... Olhando para ela como ela sempre sonhou.

Quando ele estava a centímetros dela, ela duvidou de sua sorte, talvez fosse um inimigo em um genjutsu tentando exterminá-la, e como sempre todas as suas duvidas ficaram visíveis em seu olhar, pelo menos para Sasuke, que sempre estivera atento a tudo sobre Sakura. Ele então deu uma leve risada, com o mesmo tom que ela estava acostumada a ouvir quando estavam ainda no mesmo time genin.

**- Ainda continua irritante, não é, Sakura?**

**- Ainda tenho meus momentos, Sasuke-kun...**

E sem se importar com mais nada se jogou nos braços dele, desejando que ele jamais sumisse novamente e pela primeira vez ela recebeu completamente o abraço de volta, e aquele calor que emanava dos braços dele era milhares de vezes melhor do que ela imaginara...

Ele normalmente se permitia ser abraçado por ela quando estava muito ferido e nunca retribuía completamente, mas algumas vezes Sakura pode perceber um gesto dele, ou maneio de cabeça, mostrando que ele não lhe era indiferente, e era isso o que mantivera seu amor por ele mesmo após tantos anos.

Mas ela parou de pensar no passado ao sentir o abraço dele se intensificar. E suspirou feliz, como nunca antes em sua vida, ao olhar a face do amado e o ver de olhos fechados com um sorriso no rosto.

- **Vamos voltar para Konoha, para o seu lar, Sasuke-kun...** – ela disse sentindo seu rosto queimar e seu coração bater novos recordes de batimentos cardíacos.

**- Meu lar é onde você está, Uchiha Sakura...**

Lágrimas retornaram a banhar seu rosto e Sasuke percebeu que ela não era a única a chorar, grossas lágrimas desciam por seu rosto, e assim como as delas eram de felicidade, que só aumentou quando os lábios dele tocaram os dela, com gentileza a princípio, para logo após se tornar exigente, possessivo, demonstrando todo o amor que havia dentro deles.

- **Aishiteru****, Sakura**.

- **Idem** – ela sorriu ao vê-lo sorrir ainda mais.

Então ela percebeu o ferimento e se preocupou, mas Sasuke apenas deixou um suave beijo nos lábios dela, falando com carinho.

- **Vamos pra casa e cuidamos disso...** – ele deu um passo em direção a vila e se voltou para ela, estendendo sua mão, que ela aceitou, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele, e assim os dois shinobis foram em direção ao antigo distrito Uchiha.

E quando Sasuke o viu, pela primeira vez em anos se assustou com tamanha mudança que havia ali, nada parecia desolado, pelo contrário, até mesmo o antigo sinal de lutas e abandono que havia após o massacre sumira. Ele então retornou a olhar para a garota ao seu lado, que era a dona de seu coração, e não precisou falar nada ao ver o quanto ela estava corada e feliz, ao ver a alegria em seu semblante. Fora ela a responsável por tudo, e ele não pôde deixar de pensar que ela sempre soubera que ele voltaria para o lar, para ela.

Uma semana após este incidente, o último membro de sangue da família Uchiha saia pelos portões do distrito, acompanhado pela amada, em direção ao escritório da Hokage, e pôde ver espanto no olhar de todos.

Ele ficara no distrito até estar restabelecido completamente, tendo apenas a companhia de Sakura por uns dias, até eles serem encontrados por Kakashi e Naruto, que estavam em busca da kunoichi.

Ele então sorriu e, orgulhoso de estar pela primeira vez em anos caminhando livre do passado doloroso, teve certeza que agora seria a hora para começar a colocar em prática os sonhos das mulheres Uchiha que assistiram seu parto.

Ele reergueria o clã, com ajuda da mais bela mulher, da mais inteligente pessoa, e da mais fabulosa kunoichi.

Sim, chegara à hora de ser feliz.

O casal não chegou sozinho a sala da Hokage. Naruto, com seu semblante absurdamente alegre, quase não se continha de felicidade, e Kakashi não estava muito atrás.

Foi como o time sete que eles adentraram as portas e foi como o time sete que eles saíram de lá.

Unidos.

Dois meses depois, Haruno Sakura se tornou oficialmente Uchiha Sakura.

Ele a viu ser levada ao altar por um Kakashi cuja felicidade em ver seu pupilo se casando com Sakura era tão grande que nem a máscara era capaz de esconder. Teve que cutucar Naruto, o padrinho, parado ao seu lado no altar, inquieto, porque ele estava olhando embasbacado na direção dela. Logo Naruto ficou mais perto de Hinata, que se esforçava para fazê-lo ficar quieto.

Por um segundo ele então se virou e viu os outros padrinhos do outro lado. Sai e Shizune, um muito sério, a outra se desmanchando em lágrimas.

Mas tudo sumiu quando ela se aproximou um pouco mais. Sentiu que seus olhos jamais haviam visto tanta beleza e tanto brilho em sua vida, era uma visão que apagava todo o vermelho de seus olhos, o salvando novamente. Ele acompanhou cada passo que ela dava na direção dele, sentindo que seu rosto corava, e que estava sorrindo abertamente, mas não se importava, todos naquele dia podiam ver o quanto ele estava feliz e completo.

Sentiu Kakashi lhe abraçar com força um momento antes de lhe entregar Sakura.

- **Eu sempre confiei em você, Sasuke... **– o shinobi mais velho disse.

- **Obrigado, foi tudo o que eu aprendi com você que me trouxe até este momento **– Sasuke falou baixo para seu eterno sensei.

Logo ele tomou a mão de Sakura, que tremia, e a levou até seus lábios, dando um casto beijo, apenas para vê-la corar ainda mais e sorrir aquele sorriso inocente e feliz dela, um que ele sabia que era só dele.

Com ela ao seu lado, ele viu Kakashi dar a volta e se colocar exatamente ao lado de Tsunade, que estava realizando a cerimônia. Nenhum dos noivos deixou de perceber o olhar que eles trocaram, e nem de entender o que não foi dito, mas deixaram isso para depois ao ouvirem as palavras de Tsunade.

- **O amor é paciente, é suave, ou forte, nesse caso **– Tsunade acrescentou com um sorriso olhando diretamente para Sakura – **Não arde em ciúmes, ou nesse caso em particular arde, porém creio que o amor é suficientemente forte para suportar isso** – ela agora acrescentou olhando diretamente a Sasuke, que havia corado um pouco ao ouvir a última frase. Alguns shinobis e homens desavisados haviam sentindo na pele a ira do ciúmes do ex-vingador nos últimos dois meses, em principal Rock Lee, mas este não era desavisado e estava aos prantos no último banco, posto nos gramados, perto do riacho, aonde era a cerimônia de casamento. Então Tsunade continuou, sua voz embargada de emoção – **O amor não é arrogante** - ela deu uma pausa e todos já começaram a imaginar o que vinha a diante, mas ela apenas continuou – **e não permite que o orgulho o destrua. O amor não é rude ou egoísta** - outra pausa, ela tinha lágrimas banhando seu rosto. O mesmo acontecia entre os noivos e alguns amigos em especial deles – **não se exaspera, nem se ressente do mal, não se alegra com a injustiça nem com a dor, mas brilha com a verdade **- ela sorriu ao ouvir um choro mais alto vindo de Naruto, o que fez os noivos pararem de se fitar como estavam desde o começo.

- **Você esta bem, Dobe?** – Sasuke perguntou, apesar de já saber.

O portador da Kyuubi sorriu entre a cortina de lágrimas.

- **Sim Teme, apenas...** – ele limpou as lágrimas na manga do terno e voltou-se para Sakura- **Sakura-chan está se parecendo com um anjo...**

Todos sorriram e Sakura sem retirar as mãos das mãos de Sasuke foi ate Naruto e lhe deu beijo no rosto: **- Obrigada, Naruto-kun...**

O que o fez corar e voltar ao seu lugar ao lado de Hinata, e sussurrar algo pra ela: **- Você também parece um anjo Hinata-chan** – o que o fez receber outro beijo, este o deixando mil vezes mais corado e mais feliz.

Os noivos voltaram a suas posições.

- **Pode continuar, shishio...** – Sakura falou baixo para Tsunade, que estava parada olhando para eles, mas seus sentidos estavam presos a algo que Kakashi lhe dizia ao ouvido. Logo ela continuou.

- **O amor está sempre pronto para perdoar, crer, esperar e suportar os obstáculos que vierem pela frente **- ela então fechou o livro onde devia estar lendo as palavras e continuou dessa vez deixando sua alma falar – **Porque o amor é o começo e o fim de tudo, não há vida sem amor, não há amor sem vida, o amor sempre existiu aqui **– ele fez um gesto apontado para os corações dos noivos – **Enquanto um sempre proclamava o outro sentia, um salvando o outro. Quando o vi pela primeira vez Sasuke, vi um garoto com um fardo pesado demais, e vi que o que lhe mantinha em pé e era ela. Você já sabia disso **– ela viu Sasuke manear a cabeça, concordando, o que surpreendeu a todos ali presentes, exceto os mais amigos – **Era um abraço, uma lágrima lhe lembrando que você era amado, e você talvez não soubesse como retribuir, mas mesmo assim retribuía com um gesto **- Tsunade sorriu – **Ou um obrigada... Gestos, vozes, sentidos... Tudo entre vocês era forte demais, mesmo sendo tão novos, em nenhum momento desisti de você Sasuke, porque quando olhava para Sakura eu via no olhar dela a certeza de que você iria voltar, e quando você ama alguém de verdade, existe um elo inquebrável, e isto a mantinha lhe esperando, sua fé. Por isso eu creio que tudo começou com amor e terminará em amor.**

Ela se calou, colocando então sua mão esquerda sob a deles, que estavam unidas, sendo imitada por Kakashi, e foi ele que falou:

- **É a hora dos votos.**

Foi Sasuke quem começou.

- **Eu quase não me recordo do tempo em que fui tão feliz quanto agora, passei imerso em dor e sentimentos únicos de vingança tanto tempo que posso dizer que me esqueci de tudo o que realmente importa** - Sasuke olhou para Sakura e sorriu – **Esquecer não é bem a palavra, guardar... Sim, guardei tudo o que era importante para mim dentro de meu coração, em um lugar tão profundo que se não fosse por você eu jamais conseguiria trazê-los para perto de mim novamente, mas foi o seu amor, e principalmente o amor que eu sentia por você que tornou tudo possível, foi você a única a quem eu não esqueci, você estava em todos os meus pensamentos. Quando eu fechava meus olhos após um dia exaustivo a sua lembrança vinha como que para me fortalecer, para que eu soubesse por quem estava lutando. Era para voltar para você e poder viver o que eu sentia que eu lutava, eu precisava me livrar de todo o mal que habitava meu coração, porque não podia me entregar a você e ao que eu sentia por você se eu não estivesse inteiro, então busquei vingança, busquei alimentar meu ódio, mas no final, na hora da luta, não foi meu ódio que me fez vencer, foi o que você me deu, o amor que me dedicou e se enraizou profundamente em mim, foi o que me fez forte, contra meu pesadelo e meu passado... Mesmo eu negando, sempre tudo sobre você me era importante. Eu dizia na época que era apenas preocupação com o bem estar de alguém irritante, mas já era amor, eu apenas não sabia como dizer, como lidar com ele, como amar... Mas você me ensinou isso também, é por tudo o que eu sinto que estou aqui, fazendo juras de amor que talvez não sejam perfeitas, não sou bom com palavras, mas quero que saiba Sakura, que sempre foi você, única... **_**Em meu coração...**_

Sakura tinha lágrimas escorrendo por sua face e um sorriso radiante, ela tocou a face de Sasuke que fechou os olhos com o carinho da amada, e fez o seu voto.

- **Eu passei dias pensando em meus votos, tanto o que lhe dizer e eu realmente tinha feito um belo texto, mas o meu coração bate tão forte e estou tão feliz que as palavras ensaiadas fugiram de minha mente. Confesso que com você foi sempre assim, eu não me recordo exatamente quando comecei a lhe amar, primeiro foi o garoto com um semblante triste que me conquistou, você estava sempre quieto, sempre concentrado, depois havia tanto dor em seus olhos que meu coração se despedaçou junto ao seu, e então eu realmente o conheci. Não o Sasuke que todos conheciam pela vila, mas um Sasuke que sorria timidamente e estava sempre ao meu lado me defendendo e defendendo o Naruto, era um outro Sasuke e este, eu confesso, me cativou profundamente, fez as amarras do amor em meu coração. Cada toque que você me dava enquanto eu lhe abraçava era importante, pois eu sabia de sua dor, e aquele breve e mínimo gesto para mim era tudo, era algo maravilhoso e importante. Então você partiu e eu compreendi que não era uma paixão infantil ou imatura, porque eu carregava o seu coração dentro do meu para onde quer que eu fosse. Quando eu me sentia só, era você que me confortava, dentro de meu coração, me recordando de que estava ali, e que em breve voltaria para mim... Porque era em mim que o meu Sasuke habitava, eu vi em seu olhar na noite em que partiu... E eu nunca estive sozinha, mesmo que entristecida pela sua falta física, eu busquei lutar, para ser forte, para reconstruir o seu mundo, que estava partido** – Sasuke percebeu que chorava e não se importou, as palavras de Sakura eram tudo o que importava naquele momento – **Te entrego novamente meu coração para que habite, pois eu habito em teu coração, me levarás aonde for, assim como eu sempre levo a ti em meu coração...**

Os dois encostaram suas testas uma na outra, de olhos fechados, a mão de cada um tocando com carinho a face do outro, as lágrimas de ambos caindo em suas faces...

Foi um momento mágico para todos os presentes.

O dia em que Sakura se tornou uma Uchiha e o dia em que Sasuke se tornou o Uchiha de uma Haruno.

Eles ficaram assim por algum tempo, até ouvirem a voz de Tsunade embargada de emoção.

**- Hora de trocar as alianças.**

Sasuke colocou a aliança em Sakura, sua mão tremia e após deixar a aliança em seu dedo, trouxe sua mão delicadamente até seus lábios a beijando suavemente.

Sakura então depositou a aliança no dedo de Sasuke e enlaçou sua mão a dele.

Então Naruto, usando uma fita vermelha longa, envolveu as mãos do casal, as enlaçando assim como seus corações já estavam enlaçados.

**- Eu os declaro marido e mulher, e abençôo este amor, pois ele é real.** – Tsunade disse encerrando a cerimônia.

O casal se beijou apaixonadamente, e juntos compartilharam com seus amigos sua felicidade, dançaram juntos. Iniciaram uma nova vida juntos.

Enquanto dançava com Naruto, Sakura sorria timidamente ao fitar sua aliança, onde duas datas trocavam de lugar, uma marcando este dia, outra marcando uma data há 7 anos atrás, e uma palavra estava marcada...

_Arigato Sakura... _

Sim, há muito ela já era uma Uchiha no coração da única pessoa que lhe importava...

A festa de casamento que deveria ter durado uma noite se estendeu por uma semana, todos comemorando.

Afinal, era o primeiro casamento daquela geração de Shinobis, o único do clã Uchiha e o símbolo do mais belo amor que muito ali veriam.

**Fim de ****Onde é o nosso Lar****? ©Vivis Drecco®03/2008**

**Nota da Autora: Está pequena Short nasceu assim sem querer nascer, apenas surgiu... amo... trabalhar com o personagem da Sakura...e tem ainda dentro de meu coração um grande amor por este casal... (mesmo atualmente sendo mais fã de Sakura e Neji...)... Eu estava escrevendo otura short, com a Sakura e outro par, quando me vi em uma encruzilhada, então resolvi escrever sobre Sasuke e Sakura... bom no fundo ela merce ser feliz... e ele se começar a merece-la vou ficar feliz se for o uchiha dela!! espero que gostem do meu Sasuke0kun tentei faze-lo bem Sasuke, mas até os homens mais duros quando realmente desejam exprimir seu amor o conseguem... **

**Eu amei este meu projeto.**

**A frase Tadaima, Sakura eu tirei de um anime (não a parte do Sakura), onde um personagem apos anos volta para sua amada e diz apenas Tadaima, algo como estou de volta, estou em casa, cehguei... algo simples... e a resposta da Sakura achei apropriada, porque apenas diz o que ela sente... ou seja, obrigada por voltar e se sinta em casa... e é tudo sobre o nosso verdadeiro lar... Porque Sakura sempre foi simplesmente o lar para Sasuke...**

**Ah...Beta da fic Lemmie-chan... que apesar de eu implorar não fez uma nota de beta!! então quero um mega comentário falando o que você achoou...**

**Capa da fic no meu profile!! vejam ficou cute!**


End file.
